The Disapperance of Sakura Kinomoto
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: This story is set just after the second movie, The Sealed Card. Sakura Kinomoto has disappeared and it is up to the town of Tomoeda to find her! Where could she have gone? Only time will tell!


This story is inspired by Judas Priest's song: "Angel"

* * *

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears when Touya gave him the news. "What did you say!? Sakura has disappeared!?" Syaoran blinked in disbelief as Touya simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened but she's gone, we've searched high and low and we can't find her anywhere.... I thought she might be here with you, however I guess I'm wrong......"

Syaoran nodded his head. "No, I haven't seen her, and she hasn't been here either"

Tomoyo put a finger to her lip worriedly. "I'm worried about her..... what if she......got picked up by someone?"

Touya growled to which Tomoyo took a step back, a little bit scared. "I'll call the police as soon as I get home..... we've got to find her!"

Syaoran nodded his head again. "Yeah....." He looks around a few times, Tomoyo, noticing this turns to look at Syaoran. "What is it Syaoran?"

Syaoran looks to Tomoyo. "I swear I thought I felt something......"

Touya raises an eyeridge but then turns around and begins to walk back to the Kinomoto household. "Whatever, I'm off to call the Police"

Tomoyo nods. "Alright Touya!" She looks to the sky and gulps as it begins to turn grey. "Sakura..... Where could you be?"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eriol wondered around Penguin Park with his head lowered. "I wonder where Sakura is?" He had heard the news from Syaoran and Tomoyo only about one hour ago, with her level of magical power it should have been easy to find her. However, was it really that easy? What if she had wanted to go away for awhile? How well could she hide herself?

Spinel looked to Eriol as thier paths crossed in the Penguin Park. "I couldn't find her anywhere, what if she has been killed Eriol? What then?"

Eriol shook his head, trying to hide a tear. "I hope that isn't the case Spinel Sun, however if it is...... we've got a lot of trouble on our hands"

Eriol looks to Spinel Sun. "Its best if you go into the sky and look there, for all we know she may be hurt"

Spinel nodded and flew into the sky, trying to get a better view on Penguin Park and the surrounding area.

Eriol lowered his head. "I just hope your okay Sakura..... please..... show us some kind of sign...."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko where looking high and low with thier friends around Tomoeda Elementary, also looking for Sakura Kinomoto.

Chiharu looks to Naoko. "I wonder where Sakura could have gone? Its completely unlike her to be lost"

Naoko nods her head and looks around some more, checking in the windows of some of the classrooms. "Yeah......Nope, she's not in here either.... come on Sakura.....where could you be?"

Rika wonders over to the window which looked out across the courtyard of Tomoeda Elementary. "No....she's not out there either...."

Chiharu looks to Rika and Naoko. "We had better get to the next class, maybe someone's seen her there?"

Naoko and Rika nod. "Yeah, let's go!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What did you say her name was?" A Police officer was talking to Fujitaka about the disappearance of his daughter Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura, please if there is any information can you let me know?" Fujitaka questioned the police officer and the police officer nods. "Yes we will Mr Kinomoto, as soon as we know anything we will let you know"

Fujitaka nods. "Thank you"

As the police officer turns around and walks back to the squad car, he gets in and then he blinks as the radio sparks to life. "We have some sightings of a girl who matches the description of Sakura Kinomoto accompanied by a gang of young men..... We need you to go and look in downtown Tokyo......Car four do you copy?"

He picks up the radio and nods his head, while pressing the button to respond. "This is Car four, copy that, I am on my way there now"

The car then disappears into the distance at rather high speed, making Fujitaka watch it carefully. "He must have found something......" He looks to the sky as it was now solidly black. "Sakura..... Please be okay"

* * *

How was that? Please let me know! :)


End file.
